


【64】情人的赠礼

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 格里诺遇到了点麻烦事情。64车存档。旧物。





	【64】情人的赠礼

 

 

 

格里诺开始后悔了。  
他也许不该这么张狂，然而他已经张狂了这么多年，一时半会儿根本改不过来——而且是对方态度不好。他有些愤愤不平地想，分明是对方撞了自己，而他只是带着点醉意提高了嗓音让对方道歉罢了，这种事在任何一个酒吧都很常见，况且那个撞他的人看上去就是个软蛋……问题是他竟然能找人来报复自己。  
格里诺在黑暗中嗅着空气里铁锈的腥味，还有令他反胃不停的发霉青苔气息，用他那颗不甚灵光的脑袋都能想到自己处境不妙。  
他的腹部还是隐隐作痛，之前走出酒吧除了脑袋上挨的棍子，还有凶狠的拳打脚踢。他发誓，等他逃出这个鬼地方，他一定要把这群混蛋找出来，挨个剥皮，包括那个引诱他离开酒吧的贱货——  
格里诺听见两个脚步声，一个属于那个软蛋，另一个相当陌生。  
我大概会被大卸八块。他不免绝望又自嘲地想，要不然就是这个软蛋还想从他身上榨榨油水，拍张照片寄到他家里，让他那个有钱的老爹付款取人。  
在这途中吃点苦头在所难免……格里诺仰起头，他的双眼被胶带粘住，只能靠听觉辨认周围的情况。  
“随便你怎么做，”软蛋在对另一人说话，“让他长长记性……最后处理得干净点，我付你钱不是为了让你悠闲度日的。”  
格里诺听着听着便大笑起来：“怎么，不敢亲自动手吗？你这狗娘养的胆小鬼！”  
“让他闭嘴！”对方气急败坏地吼道，“不管你用什么法子，玩得开心。”  
然后他似乎愤怒地走出这里，并自远处传来铁门重重摔上的声音。  
格里诺啐了口唾沫：“没种的东西。”  
被留下的人站在原地，没有下一步动作，但格里诺隐约感觉到他在看自己。  
确切来说，是衡量。  
这样的视线格里诺非常熟悉，它经常出现在各种拍卖会上，那些衣冠楚楚的成功人士往往用这样的目光去注视着即将被拍卖的东西——他自己也曾经用此类目光看过拍卖品，虽然多数是在黑市里。有一回他买下了一个姿色相当不错的女孩，她在被自己买下之后哭着哀求自己放她回家，格里诺被她哭得烦不胜烦，心情去了大半，直接把她转卖给了一个老鸨。  
现在这一切大约是他应得的报应。  
希望对方不是什么德州电锯杀人狂，也不是什么食人魔，最好的方式就是他暴打自己一顿，然后勒索自己家人……  
那道陌生的气息忽然开始朝着他移动，格里诺紧张地坐直身体，贴在湿漉漉的冷硬墙壁上，被铁锁牵制在半空固定的双手根本使不上力，遑论同样遭到禁锢的双脚。  
那个人在他面前蹲了下来，用手扼住了格里诺的脖子。  
像要把喉咙里的软骨都吐出来那样的窒息感，格里诺奋力挣扎，铁链撞在石面上哗哗作响，更显得周遭环境冷寂可怖。  
格里诺想过很多种凄惨的死法，但这样被人掐死，未免也太过平庸。  
然后他忽然吸到了空气，虽然味道还是那么令人作呕，可是这会儿他只怕晚一秒就会心脏停跳。  
格里诺低下头疯狂呼吸，咳嗽与干呕同时到来，他甚至能感受到自己正像条狗似的流口水。  
“你他妈的——”  
缓过劲来第一句话就是臭骂，格里诺确实想把他知道的所有脏话通通丢向对方，只是突如其来的触碰使得他刚开了头就把那些话都吞了下去。  
那个人在摸他。  
从头发开始，动作温柔地抚摸着他的脸，拇指指腹小心地避开格里诺嘴角的淤青，按压着他的嘴唇。然后这只手沿着格里诺的下颔继续向下移动，掠过锁骨，隔着衣料用手掌贴上不断起伏的胸膛，再往下——  
格里诺一阵恶寒，紧跟其后的就是恶心感，他料想自己遇上了什么变态，这个人触碰他的方式仿佛他的情人，可他完全不稀罕这种“温柔”。  
太恶心了，太恶心了。  
格里诺下意识地并拢双腿，他无处可逃，只能做点类似的无用反抗。  
寂静中他似乎听见了对方的一声轻笑，像嘲讽，更像看到了什么滑稽表演那般的笑声，然后他站起身来，转身离去。  
也许这是个机会。  
格里诺冲着他大喊：“你到底要什么？要钱的话你只需要联系我的父亲，他付得起，他一定会付给你，只要你让我离开这儿，我保证一个字也不说……”  
回应他的是渐行渐远的脚步声，还有愈发扩大的死寂。  
“……去他妈的。”格里诺咬牙切齿。

*  
他在黑暗中带着一身伤痛和满心恐惧昏沉睡去，意识恢复之时正被人喂了一勺葡萄糖水。  
不用想都知道是谁。  
格里诺移开脸，感觉像是朝着冷淡的空气说话：“伙计，我说真的，你不如考虑一下我的建议，你拿钱，我走人，我可以当什么都没发生过。”  
他等了好几秒，仍然没有回音，只是一小片被撕下的面包送到了他嘴边。  
格里诺耐心从来都不好，此时为了找机会逃出这个鬼地方，他已经忍耐到极限了：“真见鬼，你是哑巴吗？！”  
于是那片面包被收了回去。  
格里诺暗自咬紧牙关等待即将到来的拳头，但他等来的是那人再度离开的动静：“妈的，你到底想怎么样？！那个软蛋付钱给你是让你杀了我吗？那就赶快动手吧！”  
脚步声渐远，然而这回却不像是离开，很快，那人又折了回来。  
格里诺忽然有种来自本能的危机感。  
他在不安的寂静中几乎屏住了呼吸，几乎连身上每一个毛孔都在警惕，然而当对方突然抓住他的脚踝，将他狠力下拉时格里诺仍是猝不及防地撞到了墙壁。头部的疼痛还在鼓噪，下身毫无准备暴露在冰冷空气中的感觉让格里诺震惊得忘记了反抗，紧接着，他的身体最私密处被强行挤入了某个温度颇高的异物。  
他吃痛地叫出了声。  
那个人大约用了润滑剂，可格里诺还是痛到仿佛全身力气都被抽走，他的牙龈都像在打颤，酸楚从胸腔一路涌到嘴里——他却说不出话，说不出任何一句有确切意义的话。  
对方毫不在意他的反应，抬高了格里诺的腿，动作凶狠地侵犯他，每一次似乎都进得更深，疼痛感伴随他的动作撕扯格里诺的身体，同时降临的还有自被侵犯处开始传来的，一种恍若吸食大麻过后的摇摇晃晃的迷醉快感。  
格里诺终于反应过来了，他正在被人强暴。  
这个强暴他的人他应该从来没见过，不知道他长什么样，没听过他说话，只知道他有着冷漠的气息，但这种冷漠又像火，温度极低却能把他烧灼得遍体鳞伤。  
不要去听，不要去想。格里诺咬住嘴唇，把声音关在喉咙里，他的眼睛快要没知觉了，仍然在封闭中源源不断涌出滚烫的泪。禁锢他的铁链在交合的动作下发出暧昧的纠缠声，还有在寂静中放大数倍的喘息与对方性器在自己身体里进进出出发出的响动。  
他被强暴的过程大概并没有持续太久，只是对于格里诺来说，这样的屈辱恐怕是有史以来的头一回。他愈发觉得这是种报应，然而就算他认定这是报应，也不会对他的心境产生任何改变——如果他能活着从这个该死的地方逃出去，他可能会去找个最漂亮最昂贵的妓女寻回自己可怜的尊严。  
他在事后完全没有意思多余的气力，瘫软地挨着墙，身体上被磨破皮的地方火辣辣的疼，还有从那里流出他人体液的感觉，让格里诺狠狠地吐了一回。  
那人非常贴心地为他收拾好，并为他清理了身体，才悠闲地离开。  
格里诺再也忍不住，他在空旷的阴暗和绝望中垂下头，哭出声。

此后每天都差不多。  
那个人会来喂他食物，然后强暴他——或许到了后来，已经变成了“做爱”。  
格里诺承认自己习惯得很快，此外，他也不得不同样承认，只要自己让对方心情好，他就能得到相对温柔的对待，甚至也能享受肉欲快感。  
就这样继续，能够取得对方的信任最好，只有这样他才有机会逃出去。  
但格里诺却不知道自己到底能不能下决心逃出去。  
虽然这个人没有跟他说过一句话，可当他与格里诺做爱的时候，那种紧密的拥抱，像是害怕失去他的“囚徒爱人”。  
他也许非常孤独。  
脑海里蹦出这个想法之后，格里诺迅速地嘲笑了自己。  
他绝不可能同情这个人，更不可能去原谅他。  
这个人是他的噩梦，是他这么多年来唯一恐惧的源头，他所做的一切都是为了逃出去，仅仅是为了自保……  
今天那个人仍旧来了，不同的是他带来了格里诺要求的东西——威士忌和烤肉。  
是的，只要格里诺让他开心，他就会满足格里诺的小小需求。  
然而令格里诺意外的是，他在喂完自己食物之后，并没有要与自己做爱的意思。  
焦躁的不安在格里诺心中弥漫，他开始怀疑是不是对方出了什么事，或者，自己的意图被识破了。  
他试探地往前坐了坐，察觉到自己几乎跟对方面对面。  
格里诺小心翼翼地吻上对方的脸。  
真是鬼迷心窍。  
格里诺暗暗咒骂自己，紧张地往后退缩，但他刚才的举动好像触及对方某根神经，那人伸出手拉住他，然后把他抱在了怀里。  
这是什么意思？格里诺猜不到，他也没心情去猜。即便如此，他还是疑惑地仰起头，然后唇上传来柔软的触感。  
——一个亲吻。  
如同情人之间的缠绵温存，从舌尖传递的占有和爱欲，夹杂着危险意味的甘甜，绵密的攻势中又保留了一抹呵护，制造出了荆棘疯长的蔷薇陷阱，将格里诺束缚裹紧，拉入漩涡。他的身体被锐刺扎到鲜血直流，然而那种诡异的甜蜜在他心脏上生根发芽，病毒一般蔓延全身。  
这种感觉像是爱情。  
但它怎么可能会是爱情？  
我真是疯了。  
格里诺略微坐起身，附在那人耳边：“操我。像你最开始那样，用尽全力操我。”  
然后他如愿以偿。那个人的双手在他身体上轻柔爱抚，那个人的阳物在他体内给予他几乎昏头的疯狂浪潮，要是没有禁锢着格里诺的枷锁，他一定会给那个人拥抱，正如对方抱着他那样紧密，唯恐转瞬失去。格里诺向他不知疲倦地索取，他也一一满足，直到最后格里诺觉得自己浑身疲软再也射不出任何东西，他竟然在这之后被满足感包围，再沉进温热的黑暗。  
那个人吻了吻他的眉心。  
与他们的接吻一样，这也是第一次。

*  
关于逃出那里的记忆格里诺已经不大清楚了，他只记得自己被注射了什么药品，然后昏昏沉沉地任由那个人抱起，走了很久很久。格里诺在对方离开前抓住他的手，然后他听见对方终于开口同他讲第一句话：“我会回来的。”  
那个声音与他的人一样，像是温度过低的火，清冷得缺乏感情。  
格里诺再也撑不下去，他失去知觉，醒来后已经在医院里，身边围着家人，还有警察，律师……各种各样的人，都没有他。  
出院后格里诺强迫自己憎恨过去发生的事，可他发现他无法真实地去恨，只得自欺欺人不了了之。  
那天他的父亲通知他，从今往后他的身边会一直跟着私人贴身保镖，格里诺完全觉得多此一举，回到自己的住处却发现那个保镖已经“入住”了。  
“算了，你做你的工作，只要别来烦我。”格里诺懒得和他假惺惺地握手互相介绍，脱下外套打算洗个澡。  
然后他的私人保镖忽然站到他身后，低声轻笑：“我说过，我会回来的。”  
恐惧猛地炸开，密密麻麻。  
【FIN】


End file.
